The Tyrant And The Rebel
by BraveBirdArtist
Summary: I have to admit, I hated Dyson. To death. But I thought some Dyson x OC fluff was way overdue since no one likes him XD but there is real plot after the first chapter full of fluff after Uprising before Legacy. Shows how Rinzler was possible, and what happened to Tron when Rinzler was around. Rated T for extreme fluff dunno suggestive? Um, keep in mind i altered Dyson quite a bit


Tyrant and Rebel

Post Uprising, before Legacy

'Oh god where am I?' She gingerly lifted shaking hands slowly moving them out... And flinching at the cold code glass. She pressed her palms against it pushing hard. 'A square glass chamber, lovely. Is there a door...?'

She felt around the floor and walls to no avail, finally reaching up and feeling the edge of two discs, one was dead, and the other she recognized as her own. She flinched at the cold feel of the dead one above her own, falling and pressing herself to the floor when sudden nauseation came over her.

She heard a click and a whirr, and felt code pouring out of her and she let out a garbled, strangled cry. It was as though someone was drawing out the code in her mind like soup, or like poison from a wound.

She still hadn't opened her eyes, at first she had tried only to be met with an unsteady view. Her gaze couldn't focus on anything and she could hardly make out her hands pressed hard against the glass.

She felt the nausea settle slightly, and she peaked open an eye; and bile rose at what she saw, her code going through the center of her disc as two streams, and seeing it come out duplicated into four on the other side.

One set of code, she assumed the original, flowed around the edge of her disk lighting it up purple as it went went around, drawing out purple code from the disk as it faded from purple to yellow

Then the original code- her code- started swirling in a circle around the inner edge of the dead disc, and the purple code, her discs code, started swirling around the outside edge of the dead disc.

The code duplicate swirled up through a grate at the top of the chamber, and coming out through a control panel far ahead of her behind a wall of code glass, and she could only see a hand.

That hand cropped, edited, and changed so many things, even adding things that shouldn't be there, before gingerly sweeping their index finger from the top of the code to the bottom, sending it back into the chamber again.

The corrupt duplicate of her own code sunk into her disc, the yellow circuits lighting up like beacons, before dimming again. She felt everything inside her shift and let out a real scream, that left her gasping for breath unable to move at the bottom of the chamber.

When the shifting stopped, the two discs fell, tumbling over her weak form. The code glass rose around her and her vision became unable to focus again, breaths coming in short rasps.

A hand gripped her upper arm firmly, pulling her to her feet. Her legs were shaking badly, and the person holding her was the only reason she didn't fall flat on her face.

"Eaaaasy..." A calming voice whispered in her ear, a strand of hair fluttering. She felt herself be lowered a bit as the person behind her reached for her two discs, and then straightening as they leaned her forward. She heard a click, then a rush of energy flooded her and she felt like a spectator in her own body as her arms reached out...

She could feel herself stretching, while she wasn't moving at all, and then she looked down at her chest... To see a bright yellow emblem on her chest, a straight line with four squares in a 'Z' formation, making an 'R' just under the nape in her neck on her armer.

She felt her head turn without her permission and she let out a keen of protest that also kept silent, and saw who supported her arm... The second in command of Clu's army. Dyson.

She felt some weird sound hum in her throat, her circuits glowing light pink where his hand was held on her arm. The circuits on the back of his hand, too, were glowing pink. It took her a while to realize she was purring- at Dyson! She could feel herself frown in unease, but the unease was not her own...

Yet again sudden realization spiked her, making her feel the unease that was not her own grow stronger. They had given her two discs, she had two living minds, though her original was dormant...

And they had bonded her other mind to Dyson, the... Most... The-the most... P-perfect...

She let out another silent yelp as an unwelcome fondness washed over her. She tried to call out to her other mind, only to be brushed off. Maybe she didn't realize yet that she was mot alone in this body?

"Who are you?" The other mind asked the male program in front of her, reaching out a hand and caressing his circuits and watching in fascination as they turned pink in her wake.

"My name is Dyson." He stated, and she purred loader at the sound of his name as it rolled off her tongue when she repeat it back to him. "A-and who am I?" She looked up at him, and he frowned. "V- I... Don't know." She blinked and frowned.

"Then name me!" She pleaded, pausing in her caressing to put her palm against his cheek. "Um... I don't..." He paused for a moment, allowing his confidence to return to him once again. "Rinza, you are Rinza." He placed his free hand on her emblem, turning it pink.

"Rinza... I like that." She purred, as he gently led her towards a door. "Rinza, I'd like you to come meet Clu, he's a very important program that you will be serving."

"Will you be there?" She asked brightly, only to be shut down by his reply.

"No, I wont." He smiled softly. "But don't worry, I'll help you to take a seat so you wont fall over or anything, you are still very young."

Vexianity sneered, 'I'm really not'

"I don't wanna." Rinza stated stubbornly, taking Dyson by surprise. She was supposed to be bonded to her, because she was so young she should be hanging on her every command.

"Why not?" He asked with a stern frown, shifting his grip on her arm slightly in discomfort. "Because you won't be there." She stated, and he relaxed slightly. "I'll be right outside, don't you worry."

"I don't wanna!" She whined, gripping his wrist with her hand, lighting it bright pink.

"Would you feel safer if you had part of me with you?" He asked, and she paused, before slowly nodding. He sighed with a soft smile, reaching behind him and lifting his disc over his shoulder and offering it to her. She took it gingerly, and smiled when the edges she held it by glowed pink.

When the elevator she hadn't realized they'd been in opened again, he pulled her out with him, and then gave her a light shove towards a nearby open door.

She looked back at Dyson, shaking on unsteady legs. He took one slow step forward, and she mimicked him. She looked feverishly to her own feet, taking one step after another, and stopping in the middle of the room, feeling someone's circuitry glow on her shoulders, and then slowly looking up into the face of Clu.

He'd asked her many questions, her name, stuff about herself, and then he asked her what her programming was. "I am programmed to enforce t-the, um... The w-word of Clu? And..." She gripped Dyson's disc behind her, trying to hide her nervousness.

"And what? Your only programming should be to enforce my word!" He stated firmly, before glancing down at where her arms disappeared behind her back. "A-and to chase... Perfection." She spoke again.

He reached behind her and Rinza threw up a look of panic, forcing herself not to trip forward after the disc as Clu took it from her. Clu activated the disc hologram seeing Dyson's head appear before him in code structure. "Why do you have this?"

"I um... I-I feel... Safer?" She said, reaching out and trying to gingerly take back the disc, and instead turning half the disc and half of the Dyson hologram pink. Clu shook his head, in aggravation and frustration.

Clu shoved the disc into her hands, and she held it tightly to her chest. The pink glow disgusted Clu, but he shrugged it off and turned away. "You may leave, now Rinza."

She nodded- although she knew he couldn't see her, she felt obligated to do so. She turned and walked out, head hanging low and her arms crossed over the disc pressing it to her chest.

Dyson could feel her horror, confusion, and underneath it... Appreciation? -from where he was by the elevator. He immediately walked forward to meet her, taking all his energy to hold back from running to her, his circuits flickering.

Her foot slid and the toe of her shoe caught on a dip in the floor nearly putting her on her face, but Dyson caught her swiftly around her ribcage. He shivered at the strange foreign feeling of having her nose buried in the side of his neck, and her chest pressed against his.

He slowly let a smile slip, brushing her side gently, making her shiver under his cool fingers and he helped her stand up again. He took a second to admire how her entire side lit up pink where she leaned against him, as well as where he had a hand holding her against him tucked under her arm.

She kept making this strange vibrating hum in her throat, and she didn't seem to care that she had practically tripped. He kept staring at her pale face pressed against his shoulder, and flinched when one of the guards cleared their throat.

He stood up straight, pushing Rinza to stand on her own and she let out a yelp and a whine, as though someone had splashed her with a bucket of water from the sea of simulation. "What?" He demanded, as behind him Rinza stumbled and nearly fell into another guard.

"Sir there was a Tron sighting in Argon once again, in Argon Square without his mask rezzed." Dyson let out a curse at this information and turned stalking off- completely forgetting about Rinza who tried to run after him, failing horribly and landing on her knees with a barely audible whimper of protest.

The guard that had given the information suddenly turned and smacked the other guard over the head with his staff, back facing to Rinza, who took a moment to pick up Dyson's disc and gather herself onto her feet once again. The guard's suit slowly converged into a white suit, a distinct T their chest.

Rinza and Beck both turned around at the same time to face each other, and her yellow circuits flashed violet. She frowned, how strange she should feel fond for this complete stranger... But it was still very faint compared to her liking of Dyson, which confused her.

How could she bond twice? She couldn't, these weren't her feelings. What? Who else would feel them! You're not alone. No, I'm with

Dy... Dyson...

She frowned glancing behind her feverishly, before looking back to Beck. "Who are you?" She demanded, standing tall and trying to look like Dyson, something she was terrible at. "I am B- Tron."

The renegade frowned, why would he nearly say that to this program? His job was to get her back to Tron and his healing chamber so he could examine her and find out what exactly was done to her. She was taken out of no where, she was Clu's vision of a perfect civilian, without any soldier skills she could not serve the occupation but she always followed the strict rules, and never went out of turn.

Everything in her programming said Tron was the face of evil, and she should attack... But she hadn't been brought to the healing chambers yet, she needed to be rebooted before her monitor skills could activate, without them she couldn't attack... How'd she know that?

I told you. Stop talking to yourself Rinza! Who are you? Rinza! Error- Vex- error-Rinza. Stop!

She shook her head in frustration as Beck simply stood there, and offered a hand. "Um, I need you to come with me...?"

"I'm not telling you my name!" She spat, and despite how weak she was, she let out an unearthly scream. Beck glance back and forth and prepared to fight the oncoming flash of guards, but he activated his disguise as her eyes rolled back in exhaustion and she fell back.

He called out to the guards in a faked panic, waving his arms about. "She went mad! Flailing and yelling, she knocked him out! She said he was an ally of Tron!" He announced.

Not realizing that he'd sparked something until hey derezzed the passed out guard, and another guard explained. "She has monitor programming, the grid allows her to access parts of a program's disc without direct contact. It shouldn't have started until she was safely in the healing chamber and rebooted..."

Beck nodded, and headed towards the elevator. "I'll go alert Dyson." But when he got one floor down, he went straight into the ventilation system and tried to find his way back to the roof, taking one of the stolen light jets and taking off with three other guards on their Argon security search round.

When Rinza awoke she immediately began to panic, looking for Dyson's disc, to find herself in a cylinder chamber filled with a sort of healing plasma. She frustratedly reached for her two disks, to find an empty disc port on her back. She slammed her fist hard on the code screen, trying to escape her capture.

But when a door opened in the side of the room she was in to reveal the one person she needed to see- Dyson. He walked over to a control panel with a sad expression, closing down the code screen.

She nearly tumbled to the ground, but stumbled to an upright stance instead. She was less spent, and she could react much quicker now. She could physically sense the entire ship she was on and a small area around it- a monitor perk.

She immediately dashed over to the control panel and vaulted herself over it, tackling Dyson to the ground in her race of adrenaline and excitement. "Hia!" She burst out in greeting.

He blinked confused at was going on until he realized what had happened, she'd been so fast that she'd dazed him and left him in a sort of stupor before her.

He was wordless at a sight he didn't believe he would see, perfectly beautiful program laying splayed over him with her circuits glowing pink at his every touch. Caught up in the moment, he leaned forward bringing her with him and pressing a gentle kiss to one of the circuits on her neck, making it flash bright pink.

She flinched back from surprise though, and quickly brought herself to her feet, backing up to the control panel. He immediately looked away, and she wondered why he'd done that, and mostly why he was so upset about how she'd acted in response.

Surely most programs didn't... Didn't do that? How do you know, did you think maybe not all programs light up pink at someone's touch? Shut up. She internally growled at her conscience, as she called it.

She slid down to her knees though and crawled over to Dyson, who's circuits were still flickering in his embarrassment. He looked up meeting bright honey yellow eyes boring into his own as one of her hands drew circles onto his shoulder calmingly.

He was careful not to move as she leaned her forward on his, closed her eyes. She carefully leaned forward more, her lips a short distance from his and her breath hitched. Would he let her, after how she'd reacted to him?

Stop! Why? Because this is wrong, he is wrong- I do not love him! Well I do, it's none of your business anyway! You don't belong here! I do, you don't!

She held her breath for a moment, leaning even closer to him so there was hardly any space between the two of them. She heard his breath hitch and he turned his head away, and for the second time that cycle she felt as though he'd splashed her with water from the sea of simulation.

Frustrate she turned him back to face her, meeting his eyes sternly. She slowly leaned closer to him, keeping his gaze. She put her arms around his neck, feeling the ripple of a shiver go through him at the touch. He cautiously put a hand on either side of her rib cage, pulling her closer.

When they finally kissed, it was the most amazing thing Dyson ever felt. It beat out the feeling of fulfilled revenge, achieving perfection, or anything else he could have felt. For Rinza, it was even better. It would define her first cycle on the grid, for the rest of her cycles to come.

They kissed for what seemed like whole millacycles, but really only lasted 30 nano cycles. When she pulled back and gasped for air he pulled her close to him, and rested his chin on her head. She hummed, pressing closer to him and revelling in the pink light they both gave off.

This time they were undisturbed, and eventually fell to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
